Mapped areas
Convoy Trucking has many unique mapped areas around the San Andreas state. Islands Here are all the islands that are added to the server! Las Venturas Island A small island, got added back in 2010. It's downloaded from the SA-MP forum. The island is a small one with a runway, a helpad, house and a lighthouse. You can do aircraft missions and helicopter missions from and to it. Spirtual Island A group of 3 islands, the island got added back in 2010, it's downloaded from the SA-MP forum. The islands are: lighthouse island, you can own the lighthouse but it has no parking range, House island with a ownable house and a coastguard island. Wet County Island group The Wet County Island group is the most popular island on the server, it has a long highway, many destinations, military base, ferry terminal and many more. Los Santos Island - part of WC' Los Santos Island was the first mapped island that were made by Haydz and mick88 back in 2010. The island has a large factory and a ferry termianl that you can use to get over to Los Santos docks. The island also has a spawn point. ''Wet County Docks - ''part of WC Wet County Docks is the second smallest island in the group, it has a loading point for fuel missions and serveral dock garages. There is a road that links together with Los Santos Island, Low Land Island and L'Isle De Hax. L'Isle De Hax - Part of WC L'Isle De Hax is one of the larger islands in the group, the island is named by the famous player Dr_Hax, also some says it named by the other "anti-cheat" system Dr.Hax. The island has a police station that are owned by Wet County Polce Department. ''Low Land Island - ''Part of WC Low Land Island '''is the island in the middle, the island has a truck parking and a market place, there are many ownable houses on this island. ''Wet County Airport'' - Part of WC''' Wet County Airport '''was the first mapped airport to the server, the airport is mostly known for the public stuntplane that is spawned there, the airport is mostly used for plane missions but you can also do helicopter missions to '''Oil Rig. ''Wet County Oil Rig - ''Part of WC Oil Rig '''is the most unkown mapped place in Convoy Trucking, you can only access it by helicopter or the helicopter missions, the oil rig platform is 2km away in the sea from '''Wet County Airport '''''Little Island - 'Part of WC '''Little Island '''that it's often called is the smallest of them all, it has only a tank station and two brdiges, one bridge is linked with '''Low Land Island' and one with Military Base Military Base - Part of WC Military Base '''is a island for San Andreas Defence Force, the island has a airfield, dock and a hangar. Artic mission to deliver explosive to the base says the be the highest paid mission now. ''Happyland - Part of WC'' '''Happyland is a medium size island that is the first island you see when you take the road from Las Venturas to Wet County. '''The island has a big mansion that is now forsale, some says it will be the gift for Present Hunting 2013, last year Twido got it has a gift from the staff. The island also has many ownable houses and a log cabin nearby the cliff side. ''Eyre Island - Part of WC' Eyre Island is the largest island, it has many ownable houses and many destinations for different type of missions. The island has sand ground but also a large forest. The island is mostly known for the crimes of house robbing, large farms, many houses, huge hills and the ramps that you can use to get faster on to the Wet County Expressway. 'The island also has a automatic bridge that goes to '''Eyre Industrial Estate. ' ''Eyre Industrial Estate ''- Part of WC''' Eyre Industrial Estate is a factory type of island. The island has got many destinations such as bio engineering, warehouse, sprunk factory and many more. The island is mostly known for the two lines road that goes around the factory. In late 2013 the island got a new look with more factories such as the packing factory. ''Fir Island - ''Part of WC Fir Island '''is the second largest island, the island is mostly known for the thiefs since one of the garages is used for hideout. The island also got a large pirate ship, some says it was the last pirate ship that sailed in San Andreas and is now restored and used as statue. The island also got a Federal Mint, Docks, long and large beach with bars and night clubs. In late 2013 the island got a new look. ''Vice City Island - Part of WC' Vice City Island is the third largest island, the island is named from the game Grand Theft Auto Vice City. The island has a truck depot where you can spawn at. There are two big mansions on this island, one of them are owned by the mapper and adminstrator Ethan. Sandus Key Sandus Key '''is a island nearby Angel Pine, the island was added in late 2011 and is mostly known as ghost island since there are no sight of players on it. The island has a city with many resturants and bars, a dock with various type of warehouses and a cave with a camping spot on the rocks, many events has been hosted on the camping place since it's a good location to chill at. Also the island is known for the van missions since it's easy to farm for the achievement there. '''Whetstone Quarry Whetstone Quarry '''is a island that are used as quarry, not used so much since of the lack of players around Whetstone, there is a bridge that connects this island between Whetstone Highway and the island. '''San Fierro Island San Fierro Island '''same as '''Las Venturas Island is a island with a airport, the island isn't used so much by the players but you can see many airplanes arrives and departing from the airport. There is a helipad, a lighthouse and a camping place on this island. Milestone County island group This group of island is the newest island group in Convoy Trucking, it has 4 islands linked all together. ''Ridgecrest - ''Part of MC Ridgecrest '''is the central island of this group, the island has a small city with many stores, a factory, warehouses and a nice park. ''Beverly Island - Part of MC' Beverly Island '''is mostly known for the huge mansions, the island is the smallest since it's only used as "housing" island, the island is between '''Ridgecrest '''and '''Dutchman Keys. ''Dutchman Keys - ''Part of MC Dutchman Keys '''is the a island with a large city, in the city you can find different type of stores, bars and night clubs. There is a police station that is owned by Milestone County Police Department. The island is second one to use automatic bridge. ''Milestone Waste Dump - Part of MC' Milestone Waste Dump '''as many calls it is a small place beside '''Dutchman Keys and Ridgecrest, it has a waste dump location for trashmaster missions and dumper missions, nearby the dump there is the a farm that claims to be the only one in Milestone County, the farm is owned by Luismi. who is also the first owner of it. ''Milestone Truck Depot ''- Part of MC Milestone Truck Depot '''is a small location beside the highway that connects to mainland and '''Dutchman Keys '''and '''Milestone County Airport, it used to be a spawn point there before but it got moved to Redstone Island due to players timedout there. ''Milestone County Airport - ''Part of MC Milestone County Airport '''is a island with airport, there are many warehouses around it and there used to be a '''Clubbase Island beside the Airport but it got removed and now used as construction sites. Before the new look there was a tunnel that you could drive pass on the way to the airport from Dutchman Keys. Redstone Island - Part of MC Redstone Island '''is the newest island in the group, the island has a truck/car parking and a happyland look-a-like mansion that is owned by moderator Sorin. The island also got a truck depot with spawn point, also a city area with many stores and the Milestone Church. There is a road that goes from '''Redstone Island '''to '''Milestone County Airport. Los Santos Market Construction Site The construction site in Market, Los Santos is mostly used for artic missions, but you can also do missions from and to it with van, dumper, cement and coach. Glen Park Construction Site This construction site is downloaded from SA-MP forum, it was the first construction site added to Convoy Trucking, you can do artic, cement, dumper and coach missions from and to it. Blocked Road This map is downloaded from SA-MP forum, it's a trailer that has flipped on it's side and some cones are placed around it, it was the first road work map added to Convoy Trucking. Ocean Docks Ferry Terminal The Ocean Docks Ferry Terminal '''is used for the ferry, you can take the ferry over to '''Los Santos Island. East Beach Gas Station It's a gas station at East Beach, it has a store and it's located beside the highway that goes pass by. Club base Rodeo In Rodeo at the hotel, you can find a Club base that is for use to clubs. The Club base has a underground parking and a bar. Club base Downtown, Los Santos In Downtown, Los Santos, there is a small Club base that is for use to clubs, it has a underground parking with tools. The Club base is mostly known for street racing clubs. Commerce parking in Commerce you can find a parking place for your cars, the parking lot is surrended with fences and a gate. Ganton truck parking In Ganton behind Sweets house in the old river, there is a truck parking. The parking isn't used so much since there is lack of players that lives around Ganton '''district. The parking is surrended by large fences. '''Ocean Docks truck parking In Ocean Docks you can find a truck parking that isn't used so much, it has a store too that you can shop at. The parking is also surrended by small fences. Los Santos toll At Mullholland Intersection there is a toll boot, you have to pass it if you want to go to Las Venturas. THIS PAGE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION, FORUM PM ME IF SOMETHING IS MISSING --- DeHavilland.